The search for Spyder
by Water Guardian 26
Summary: When Spyro and Cynder's first egg was stolen, Spyder must find her way back home, or will she get squished... Rated T for mild romance and Vore Please R&R
1. Stolen!

**WARNING: poor handling of eggs leads to birth defects…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the legend of spyro universe**

Spyro smiled at Cynder after she had her first egg, "Cynder, are you ok?"

Cynder nodded, "that was… easier than I thought it would be."

Spyro examined the black and purple egg in Cynder's claws, "Cynder… it's beautiful, just like you."

Cynder Smiled at him, "Thanks hun… I love you…"

"I love you too Cynder, are you hungry?"

Cynder nodded weakly, Spyro walked out of their cave, "I'll be back in a few minutes with something to eat…"

Spyro walked out and Cynder went to sleep curled around her new egg. Mere minutes after she fell asleep, two thieves slunk into the cave.

One said to the other, "are you sure we should be doing this? Stealing the egg of Spyro and Cynder isn't a good idea. They are legends after all…"

"That's why we are doing this, we'll get paid so much money! We'll live like kings! And our master will respect us! And he'll get a powerful servant for his son…"

"okay… just be careful not to wake anyone… I'll stand guard"

One thief Stood watch as the other gently plucked the egg from Cynder's claws and ran back, "I got it! It was like taking candy from a baby!"

"Shhhhh…. Let's get the heck out of here!"

The two thieves Ran off and Spyro showed up a few minutes later with a deer in his mouth, when he walked inside and saw that the egg was missing, he dropped the deer, "Cynder! Wake up! The egg is gone!"

Cynder jolted up, "WHAT! Where is it? I was just holding it!"

Cynder looked around frantically, along with spyro, and the thieves were long gone…


	2. Meet Spyder

**WARNING: listen to my warning! Handle eggs with care! Walk slowly and don't roll them down a hill!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the spyro universe… I do own Spyder**

The thieves ran through the forest and Tripped over a rock and dropped the egg, "ooof… hey! Watch the egg doofus!"

One of them tried to grab the egg and it started rolling down a nearby hill, "Where'd that hill come from?"

"Who cares? Get the egg!"

The thief scrambled to catch the egg, it rolled all the way to the bottom before they could even get close to it, "*sigh* let's be more careful next time…"

"Agreed…"

The thieves continued on their journey, after a few weeks, the egg started to get heavier and heavier until… they finally arrived at a small castle, "Sir! Open up! We have the servant!"

The gate in front of the castle opened and they walked inside, "how much do you think he'll give us?"

"I don't know… and I can't wait"

They were greeted at the door by the king himself and his small lion prince, "Ahhh my two greatest thieves, how was the plunder?"

"We did great your Excellency… We got you the greatest egg we could think of getting, the egg of Spyro and Cynder!"

The king's eyes widened, "why did you do that? They are heroes! I wanted a servant that would be able to care for my son… not an egg, much less the egg of those two, without them, I wouldn't be able to rule a kingdom as 'large' as mine… Return it at once!"

"But sire! They'd kill us if we return it!"

"Yes sire… we cannot…"

"SILENCE!" The king shouted

The three year old prince tugged at his father's robe, "daddy… what's an egg?"

"You'll understand that later son… now go to your room"

The prince trotted off as if he hadn't a care in the world, "now… what will I do with you two? I can't lose an investment like you both, you'll spend a few years in the dungeon… now… put the egg in my son chamber and escort yourselves to the dungeon"

They saluted, "yes sire!"

Before they could run off, the egg started to shake… it shook so violently that it fell out of the thieves hand and fell to the floor, cracking the bottom of the egg. Two, two clawed feet broke through the shell, and then another, the thieves and the king where shocked when two arms of similar fashion broke out of the sides of the shell, "what monstrosity is this!"

**I WARNED YOU!**

The egg broke apart completely, revealing an odd looking dragoness with four green eyes, two on the side and two in front, looked at them with intrigue, "Are you sure that this egg belonged to Spyro and Cynder?"

"Yes sire…"

"… see to it that this… Spider is taken care of…"

"but what about your son!"

"He'll just use one of my slaves… surely they can raise a child better then that thing will"

The Prince ran by and looked hard at the creature, "Daddy? Is this my servant?"

"No my son, it is not, it's… it's…"

A thief chuckled "I think it's kind of cute if you look beyond the eight arms and wings… It's like a baby lizard spider…"

The thief bent over to pet it, and she bitt his hand, "Oww… let's just hope it doesn't have poison like a spider…"

He walked away and collapsed in seconds, dead… The king turned and gasped in shock, "What!"

He turned again to see that his only son is teaching the creature his name, "get back my son! That thing is a monster"

He turned and smiled, "she's no monster… she's Spyder…"

The king thought for a moment, "Son… Do you like… her?"

"I do… she'll be my bestest friend… just like my mommy said I'd have"

The king turned to his last thief, "ok then… your new punishment… you will watch over… Spyder… and make sure she doesn't cause trouble… you'll be in charge of everything that has to do with her, understand?"

He nodded quickly, "yes sire"

"or it's off with your head…"

He gulped and looked at Spyder, who just started walking and following ther prince around, "Follow me Spyder! I'll show you my toys!"


	3. ten years later spyro's side

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone who is not mine from the legend of spyro series**

**TEN years later**

Spyro was really depressed for the longest time when Spyro was stolen, he was so depressed that he made numerous attempts to kill himself thinking that she'd died and he wanted to be with her and care for her in the next life, but Cynder never gave up hope, she's trys daily to cheer up spyro, it took ten years for her to succeed by finding a lead on their missing egg better late than never…

"Spyro, Spyro, Spyro!"

"what is it, can't you see I'm depressed?"

"I know Spyro but… listen to this… I was walking around Warfang today and I over heard a story about a _Black _and_ Purple_ dragon… this might be our missing egg."

"Why are you so sure? It's probably just a story…"

"Spyro! Where has that little dragon that saved me so long ago? Can't you summon up some king of strength just to investigate?"

"he's long gone Cynder… I got my hopes up when you were gravid… only to have my spirit crushed…"

"well… if this is just a story… I'll die with you… so we can care for our egg together…"

Spyro lifted his head off the rock that he's been on for the last 10 hours, "then let's get going…"

Spyro and Cynder traveled to Warfang to investigate…


	4. Spyder's side

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro characters that aren't mine**

Prince Byron ran through a small forest, not knowing that he was being stalked by a deadly grublin, unknown to it, an even deadlier predator was stalking it in the 'vines' above.

The prince stopped for a moment to catch his breath, "Spyder! You win… I can't find you!"

The grublin attacked him from behind, just then, before he started to scream, Spyder used her earth breath to create vine to tangle up the grublin with superb accuracy, she then climbed down the tree gently and walked over to the prince, "are you ok?"

"Thanks Spyder"

"Let me take care of this… I'm hungry after a long game of hide and seek"

She pushed the struggling grublin off of the prince and bit it's neck, then using her poison breath combined with her saliva, killed the grublin in seconds… she then proceeded to swallow it whole, since it was a small grublin, it was easy, "Man Spyder! That's awesome how you do that!"

Spyder smiled and patted her tummy, "Thanks."

The prince smiled back, "ready to go home?"

"Sure… do you think master is back yet?"

"He's not your master… He's just a wimp… My dad said I'm your master… but you know we're just friends right?"

"Right… Friends…"

Byron frowned, "Something wrong?"

"It's nothing…"

"Come on… No secrets…"

"Ok… master… you know I've come to like you as a friend… I… just wanted to say…"

Byron blushed, "I think I know what your gonna say… and I… feel the same way…"

Spyder blushed, "master… I was wondering… do you have anyone in mind for you future spouse"

"Aren't we too old to be thinking about this?"

"Maybe… but the years are going by faster… soon you will need too…"

Byron just stared at her…

Spyder hugged him with one of her sets of arms, "let's just go home then… we can talk later…"

Byron hugged her back, "yeah… but first… I want to try something…"

"What is it?"

"Just close your eyes…"

She did so and felt a small peck on her lips, she gasped, "master!..."

He kissed her more, "it's ok… how about when we get home… I'll free you… you don't deserve to be my slave"

"but..."

"no buts... i want you to be free... free to come and go as you please... or... you can stay as a guest.."


	5. Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the legend of Spyro universe**

Spyro and Cynder have yet to have any luck with confirmation about Spyder... but they are still alive... they just found more leads... Will they ever find her? maybe... maybe not... after all... it's only been another 3 years... and now, even more people are helping them in thier cause... so it will only be a matter of time... let's check back up on Spyder and her new found freedom.

Spyder was in the field just outside the castle with Byron, The two of them got closer over the years, but Spyder has been asking questions about herself, like who are her parents, how did she end up in the castle in the first place? Byron had been doing his best to answer them, but it's been so long, he doesn't remember...

Spyder tackled Byron, "how are you ever going to be king if your so slow?"

Byron kissed her, "i don't know... but at least i have loyal subjects..."

Spyder kissed back, " Yes... The kingdom has been flourishing since your dad had me... take 'care' of his enimies"

"yeah... we've been having more and more people comming by... hey... how do you take care of them anyway?"

"oh... i just use my charm... no one can resist me..."

"i can..."

Spyder laughed, "yeah right... say's the lion that was moaning my name in his sleep..."

Byron blushed, "that was... ummmm..."

A horn was heard in the distance, And a boulder flew by and almost landed on them, "WHOA..."

It turns out... one of the people she was, 'taking care of', was still alive and he wanted revenge. and he brought an army...


	6. Battles End

**if you guys like role playing and spyro... try out these forums :D my friends would love company**

**.net/forum/Spyro_the_Dragon_RP/99056/**

**.net/forum/Temple_Academy_RP/99440/**

** Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the legend of Spyro universe**

Withing hours, the castle was destroyed and there were only two survivors, Spyder and Byron...

Spyder shielded Byron from being crushed under a fallen pillar. She suffered three broken legs and a broken wing, "Spyder... are you ok?"

Spyder grunted as she shoved the pillar off, "i think s... oww! my arms!"

Byron examined himself, then her, "what the heck hit us? OH THE ANCESTORS!"

Spyder sat up, "what? oh... are we? the only survivors?"

Byron got up and looked around, " i didn't see anyone... i think we are..."

Spyder started to cry, "why us?"

Byron helped her up, "come on... i'm sure we can find somewhere to go..."

"but what if we can't Byron!"

"... Then we'll find your parents... together..."

"thanks... i'd want to be sure i'm in good paws."

"you already are..."

They kissed

**Sorry for the cliffhanger and the skipping of the battle... don't worry, there will be another battle. Will Spyder and Byron find a home? and what of Spyro and Cynder? Find out soon... and people... please review...**


	7. Spyder's in trouble

**some people are asking me to describe Spyder more, so i'm gonna be sure to do that...**

** Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the legend of Spyro universe**

Byron Helped Spyder walk to a nearby cave, on the account that she has two lower legs broken and one upper leg, "Spyder, how are you feeling?"

Spyder grunted from the pain, "i'll be fine... just lie me down somewhere i can rest..."

Byron sat her laid her down gently upon arriving to the cave, "are you hungry?"

"quit worrying about me... i'll be... fi..." She fainted.

Byron checked her pulse, it was faint, she's had too much trauma to her arms and what appears to be her stubby looking tail, _hang in there... i'll be back soon_

Byron ran off to get some water and Gems, It took him hours to return, and he had barely any gems, they were to hard to break to get any more_._

Spyder wasn't awake yet and her arms changed from the usual purple with black spots to a blue, he needs gems or something to heal her fast. He used a rock to crush the gems that he had collected and hoped that they would do something to help her, they only restored their color... but her figured that he'd need a dragon's help, _i hope i can find a dragon soon, hold on Spyder._

Byron picked her up and used his robes to strap her to his back, he then set out to find help

**please review...**


End file.
